ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Guess Who's Coming to Gunga Dinner/The Wizard of Grease/Tiny Toonatics Unleashed
Guess Who's Coming to Gunga Dinner/The Wizard of Grease/Tiny Toonatics Unleashed is the seventh episode of Season 2 of [[MAD (reboot)|the MAD reboot]]. ''Guess Who's Coming to Gunga Dinner'' Plot Characters Media spoofed *''Guess Who's Coming to Dinner'' ''The Wizard of Grease'' Plot Characters Media spoofed *''The Wizard of Oz'' *''Grease'' ''Tiny Toonatics Unleashed'' Plot Sick of fighting against evil forces, the Loonatics form a high school in order to train their students to be heroes. Characters *Ace Bunny *Lexi Bunny *Danger Duck *Slam Tasmanian *Tech E. Coyote *Rev Runner *Zadavia *Buster Bunny *Babs Bunny *Plucky Duck *Dizzy Devil *Calamity Coyote *Little Beeper *Gogo Dodo *Elmyra Duff *Montana Max *Hamton J. Pig *Furrball *Fifi La Fume *Sweetie (as The Royal Sweetums) *Bugs Bunny (cameo) *Daffy Duck (cameo) *Lola Bunny (cameo) Media spoofed *''Loonatics Unleashed'' *''Tiny Toon Adventures'' *''Looney Tunes'' Mini-skits After Guess Who's Coming to Gunga Dinner *TBA *TBA *TBA *Pixie & Dixie and Jury - After accidentally killing Pixie and Dixie, Mr. Jinx is arrested and put in trial, where his cousin Tom Cat is his lawyer, while Tweety is the prosecutor. (Inspired by the original MAD original mini-skit "Tom and Jury") After The Wizard of Grease * Voice cast ''Tiny Toonatics Unleashed'' *Nolan North as Ace Bunny *Jessica DiCicco as Lexi Bunny *Jason Marsden as Danger Duck and Plucky Duck (voices, taken over 1 character from the late Joe Alaskey respectively) *Gary Anthony Williams as Slam Tasmanian and Tech E. Coyote *Rob Paulsen as Rev Runner *John Kassir as Buster Bunny *Danny Cooksey as Montana Max *Jeff Bergman asBugs Bunny and Daffy Duck(replacing the late Joe Alaskey respectively) *Tress MacNeille as Babs Bunny *Candi Milo as Sweetie *Grey DeLIsle Griffin as Sadiva *Maurice LaMarche as Dizzy Devil *Frank Welker as Calamity Coyote, Little Beeper, Gogo Dodo and Furrball *Billy West as Hamton J. Pig *Cree Summer as Elmyra Duff *Kath Soucie as Fifi La Fume and Lola Bunny Quotes Trivia ''Tiny Toonatics Unleashed'' *Jessica DiCicco, Jason Marsden and Rob Paulsen reprise their roles from Loonatics Unleashed. *Jeff Bergman, Maurice LaMarche, Cree Summer, Kath Soucie and Frank Welker reprise their roles from Tiny Toon Adventures (Jeff Bergman as Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck, Maurice LaMarche as Dizzy Devil, Cree Summer as Elmyra Duff, Kath Soucie as Fifi La Fume and Frank Welker as Calamity Coyote, Little Beeper, Gogo Dodo and Furrball), Space Jam (Kath Soucie as Lola Bunny) and The Looney Tunes Show (Jeff Bergman as Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck). **Due to the death of Joe Alaskey in 2016, Jason Marsden voices Plucky Duck in this skit. **Due to the death of Don Messick in 1990, Billy West voices Hamton J. Pig in this skit. *Hamton J. Pig, Furrball and Fifi La Fume are decipted as villains as a reference to Porky Pig, Sylvester Pussycat and Pepé Le Pew's decendants in Loonatics Unleashed (Pinkster Pig, Sylth Vester and Pierre Le Pew, respectively) being villains. Category:MAD (reboot) episodes